The Blade of Dusk
by Pearly-Dream
Summary: What happens after skyward sword. Link is wandering the forest, and hears some shouting. He follows the noise, and finds Ghirahim. Ghirahim still wants to kill Link, but Zelda put a spell on Link so only those he trusts can touch him. Ghirahim attempts to gain Link's trust by becoming his new weapon, formerly known as The Sword of Demise, now The Blade of Dusk.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Link took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh, earthy air. He enjoyed wandering in the Faron woods near his new home on the surface; the surface he and Zelda, his best friend, occupied together. After the defeat of Demise, there was not much for the young hero to do. Link stretched and put a hand on the bird statue atop the viewpoint tower in the woods. He closed his eyes in the wind- if he could not be bothered to scale the tree in the center of the forest, this was his other perch. He took one more breath, but it hitched in his lungs as he remembered Fi. She was his old servant, and he missed the sword spirit had said that she wished they would meet again in another life, and Link wanted the exact same. He let out his breath in a sigh, realizing that Zelda must miss Impa as well. The two of them lost their servants, and though they did not need any more help, both Link and Zelda each wanted their friends back.

He recalled Groose, another friend, and smiled. He couldn't exactly be considered a friend in the beginning, but Groose really came around when Link and Zelda needed him the most. _Groose was just as much help as I was, even though he wasn't in the prophecy,_ Link reflected to himself with a reminiscent grin. _I wonder how Peatrice is doing?_ he worried, smile disappearing. The poor girl loved him with all her heart, and he cared about her as well. Link slammed his hand down onto the railing of the viewpoint, how could he have forgotten about her? _I hope she finds someone to make her happy, since I can't exactly go back… Oh goddess, what if she never lets go of me? What if she grows up to be an old lady, knitting and waiting for my return?!_ He shook his head. _I'm sure she will meet someone to help her, maybe ol' Groose will be there for her. They sure do seem like they'd like each other._ Link stopped pondering the past as he jumped to attention, and his sensitive ears pricked as he picked up faint shouting in the woods. He removed his hand from the railing and crept down the stairs to the ground below. As his foot hit the damp grass, he heard another shout and angry chatter. _It sounds like it came from the bridge near the tree,_ Link calculated. _Who could that be? Zelda's still in the temple!_

Link's heart pounded in his chest, almost drowning the sound of the muffled shouting in the woods. As Link passed the patch of dirt where the spirit trials were held, he shuddered. A chill crept down his spine as the world around him seemed to turn into the blue spirit world of those ghastly trials, the trials he could never forget. He thought he could even see the guardians around him, waiting silently and motionlessly for the last petal to fall from the spirit vessel. _At least they taught me a lesson, and I won't fail to remember it…_ he thought hesitantly. Link took a deep breath, and brought himself back to the task at hand. _Who is causing all the ruckus?_ Link wondered to himself as he approached the side of the great tree. He pressed his body against the tree and scooted to the side towards the water. Link turned his head around the corner gingerly. He quickly swiveled back and slammed himself against the tree, searching for cover in the crevices of the bark.

_Ghirahim!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Ghirahim is wearing an outfit resembling Fi's in the story, and for the next few chapters. He is wearing a cloak that points into a triangle in the front, and diamonds on the sides covering his arms. It is a vivid, light purple, with a diamond shoulder designs that alternate in colour. It is fur trimmed, and the colours of the diamond decals alternate between dark purple and white. He has six white triangles going down the inner side of his right arm sleeve, and six dark purple triangles on his left sleeve on the inner side. The middle flap of the cape has white on one side and dark purple triangles on the other, respectively alternating, being the opposite of the sleeve next to it. The mask is dark purple and white, made of three diamond shapes. one goes from the bridge of his nose and one covers his eyes, both dark purple. Between the two slightly above is a white diamond. Above the diamond covering the eye and next to the white diamond is a third dark purple one. Lastly, there is a final diamond askew but connected to the intersection between the three outermost diamonds, the two purple and one white. I promise the chapters will get longer, I'm currently writing chapter 3)

"Ragh!" Ghirahim growled, swinging his hand in the air, nearly knocking a keese out of flight, "How could the goddess's brat, that... Link, defeat one so impenetrable, so impervious as myself?! As Master Demise?!" The Demon Lord ranted to himself and anybody within a few hundred feet radius, "It must have been a fluke, I must have used the wrong girl to summon him. That's the only way he could have been defeated!" knowing that he used the goddess in his ritual and that his previous statement was false, he ran his hand through the thick bangs that covered one side of his face. Ghirahim angrily dragged his other hand across the grass, pulling out a few chunks of the green earth. He was weak at the moment, the weakest he'd ever been since Demise became imprisoned. No, even weaker than that. He could feel the dark power becoming lesser and lesser inside of him, diminishing as the moment Demise came to power and faced the hero continued to be even more of the past. The bokoblins were few and far between on this earth, the remaining sources Ghirahim had said there were only a few tribes left on Eldin Volcano. From what his spies said, there were even fewer moblins, their bulky size making it hard for them to have hidden from a master sword-wielding hero. Ghirahim had not the energy to summon more, and he could barely lead them by their fear anymore. He knew now that the swordless hero would not stand a chance against them, but he simply had not been able to gather the armies into a large enough size. Ghirahim looked down at the water, his masked reflection staring back at him. He lost the deep brown colour in his eyes, only a shade of dark grey remained. The parts of his face that were exposed were clammy and pale. Ghirahim swiped his hand across the water, rippling and stirring the water with a swish. He looked too pathetic, he disgusted himself. "Augh! I should have killed the sky-brat when I had a chance, I should have taken him and..." He was about to finish, but he stopped talking as he heard footsteps. Ghirahim was quite surprised, he usually didn't rely on that sense as much as others. He sniffed. _It must be him, I've only smelled that smell before when that brat came along, Ghirahim remembered. Soon the only scent of the hero will be his own rotting flesh!_

The scent became stronger. Ghirahim decided, he had one chance to kill the boy while he was weaponless, and that chance was now. He looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed the young hero's face peering at him. The face quickly disappeared, and Ghiraihm calculated where to teleport to be behind him. Coming to his decision, he concentrated and vanished into thin air.

Ghirahim appeared once more behind the boy. The boy, the pathetic boy who murdered Ghirahim's master. Ghirahim once said that his wrath will burn for eons, and he did not lie. He will be the deliverer of Link's torment, and he will be the one to bring a personal, yes, very personal end to Link's life. He had to do it himself, and he had to hear Link's screams in pain as he fell. Ghirahim, with the last of his strength, summoned his demon blade, the very blade that would bring the hero's end.

He reached for Link.

Something was wrong. Ghirahim almost touched him, to turn Link around and show him the vengeful demon's face before his undoing, but something was amiss. As his fingers reached towards the boy, a sharp pain zapped through them. Ghirahim resisted crying out, and the searing wound still remained after he withdrew his hand. A halo of light appeared around his fingers as he tried a second time, and the pain was even greater. No, it can't be. He examined the spell put on Link, and realized what was wrong. A spell from the goddess reincarnate, the urchin, the brat, Zelda. He examined quickly, knowing he had only seconds before the hero turned around. Ghirahim remembered this spell. It was a spell to prevent other humans (In this case demons) besides ones the hero loves, as a friend or more, from touching him. He knew he was endangered, if the hero found a weapon he would be able to touch Ghiraihm, but Ghiraihm could not touch him. Only Zelda or Link could break it, save someone more powerful than either of the humans. Ghirahim knew he had not the power to break the spell, a curse over his revenge, on his own. He was simply too powerless at the moment. Scanning the situation, the Demon Lord devised a plan. A fearful plan, one with its risks, but a plan nonetheless.

The hero no longer saw the Demon Lord in his place under the bridge. Knowing Ghirahim's ability to teleport, Link slowly backed away from the tree.

He bumped into Ghirahim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link turned to face Ghirahim. As Link spun around, Ghirahim cast his weapon aside, making it disappear with a snap of his fingers. Drat, that was the last of his power for now. How shameful, he overused his ration of dark power for the day.

"Ghirahim!" Link reached behind his back for his trusty master sword, only for it not to be there. How shameful, he forgot he didn't have the master sword.

"I see you are without a weapon…" Ghirahim said with a smirk, then bowed mockingly, "May I present a solution to your... predicament?"

"How? Making it so that I have no arms to wield one with?"

"That sounds absolutely delightful, but no, not today. You see, after the … passing of my old master, there simply isn't any purpose in spreading darkness. As you can tell, there is nobody to rule this world in terror like Demise. I decided to bring myself… closer to the light. Seeing as you don't have a sword spirit, or anything that even shades in comparison to a sword, I would like to accompany you on my new journey- A journey to enlightenment," He looked up from his bow and stood upright. His tongue protruded from between his lips for a split second and swiped across them, Ghirahim held his hand out to Link as his tongue retreated. _Please work, work, work… yes, you shall "take" me, Link, and "use" me, but I shall prevail… I shall bring you to meet demise in hell, where he shall rule over you as king and bring the weight of his pain tenfold upon your shoulders!_ Ghirahim smiled, more in glee than in a reassuring manner and his fingers twitched in excitement. He tried to compose himself, but his plan seemed to be making an impact on Link; Ghirahim could practically see the gears turning in Link's head as the boy searched for a decision.

"I don't know about this. As happy as I am to see you come towards the path of good-"

"I said nothing of the sort," Ghirahim scoffed, "but if you are reminding me of my will to accompany you, I will do so without hesitation." Ghirahim retracted his hand, "Unless you'd rather go weaponless forever, there are bound to be more monsters in the future. Even a keese would be able to take you in this pathetic state. But, if you have a _sword_, you can eliminate that keese, and many more and larger monsters to come."

"As I was saying, you tried to kill me… three times. Are you really over the whole evil thing?"

"I never said _that_, you are simply putting words in my mouth. I said I would join you, and if you ever so happened to choose the path of evil, I will follow you there as well."

"Okay, stop being cryptic. What is the real reason you want to 'join' me?"

"Didn't I say I was coming closer to the light?"

"That is the same thing as being good!"

"They are completely separate."

Link facepalmed. He had no idea what Ghirahim was getting at, but he knew the Demon Lord had a point. Link was completely unarmed, and any monster could get him, if there were any left. He had no idea about the strange getup Ghirahim was wearing either, but it may just be a phase. _I mean, red's out of season, right?_ Link tried to figure out if Ghirahim was bluffing about the monsters having a chance of return, but his masked face added to his mystery, and Ghirahim's lips were motionless as well.

"I don't know what you want, but you are right. Are you sure that there are even any monsters left though?"

"Positively certain."

"...Fine. I'll use you as my sword, but only so that you can help me defeat the monsters that survived. After that, it's back to wherever you came from. And if it's the forest, find a new place to stay."

"I will be your sword with pleasure, and pledge my allegiance to you." As he bowed once more, he kept his crossed fingers out of sight.

"Are you ready, master?" Ghirahim asked, with an emphasized pronunciation of the latter word.

"Ready as I'll ever be. And stop that, it's weird when you call me 'master'. Just call me Link," Link hesitantly said. Truth be told, being called master reminded him too much of Fi. Link held out his hand expectantly, waiting for Ghirahim to become the sword. Ghirahim smirked, and took off his cape with a swish, which disappeared in a cloud of diamonds. His jumpsuit was the same, except dark purple. The only new addition to his look was a pale pink scar sliced vertically across his chest, slightly off center. Link realized with a gulp that the scar was placed directly over Ghirahim's heart, and was ragged from what looked like a serrated blade. Ghirahim concentrated, and Link jumped at the sight... Ghirahim's sword came out of his chest- it came out of his scar! The hilt protruded from his chest, and the jagged blade slowly came out as well. The sword flew out of his chest in one last burst, and floated towards Link. Link gingerly held the blade, and realized how heavy it was. Demise was, well, quite large in muscle and stature… and Link was not. His arms trembled under the weight of the dark steel. "I don't think this will-"

He was interrupted as a thick black fog consumed the blade. Link shielded his eyes and turned away as the fog rose into the air. The fog became thinner in width, consuming the surface underneath, then faded away. When Link took his hand away from his eyes, he was greeted with a strange sight. The sword had changed itself to be lighter and more narrow, almost like the master sword. The hilt still had its shape, but the actual handle was fit to Link's hand. Ghirahim looked down his nose at the sword in disgust. He had hoped it would have changed to suit himself as well, but that was not the case. He would have much preferred a curved blade or a thicker, barbed one, but it'll have to suffice for his plan. He had to make the hero happy to get Link to trust him, after all.

"Did you think I expected you to have been able to carry the original blade? Of course it changed to your size!" Ghirahim retorted. He was actually surprised the sword part of him did that, however. He did not think through this part of the plan, but he was glad it worked out. Otherwise something other than Ghirahim might have killed Link, as the spell Zelda casted worked only on human-like minds and bodies. Ghirahim realized that Zelda probably had him in intent when casting the spell. He shifted uncomfortably.

"How did you do that, anyways?"

"After my old master, Demise, broke the seal that kept the weapon inside my body, I have been able to invert my forms at will," Ghirahim answered. He leapt into the air, and did flips as he barreled towards Link. Link, in surprise, held up the sword with both hands in a block. Ghirahim never hit Link, however, and simply disappeared inside the blade. "Do you want to put my competence to the test? I will show you what I can do," Ghirahim's voice echoed metallically through the blade.

"Uh, yeah, sure. How will I even test you though? I mean, there are no monsters here that I have seen!"

"Just look under the bridge. There are hordes of keese in there, I don't think they'd mind if you sliced just a few."

"Alright." Link took a breath from deep inside him. He took the sword and swung it horizontally, then vertically, and was surprised at how easy Ghirahim was to wield, The… what was this sword called? "Ghirahim?"

"Yes… Link?" He seemed to be thrilled at being swung again, Link wondered if Fi felt the same way when she was his sword.

"What is this blade called? Does this form of yours have a name?"

"The sword of Demise, but I suppose this name is not suitable for your purposes. Oh, whatever shall we do about that," Ghirahim's voice sarcastically echoed through the sword.

"Can I… name you something else?" Link asked politely, a tint of unease in his voice.

"Go ahead, like I care or anything of the sort. Just rename me whatever you fancy, Include the words butterfly or rainbow if you please. Oh yes, the Rainbow-powered sword of butterflies. Such a suitable name for a weapon of terror like myself!"

"I asked you nicely! I'll name you, since you oh so politely requested me to name you anything I want, The Blade of Dusk."

"I'm not so sure if I enjoy that name quite as well as my last one, but if you really want to…"

_Oh Demise, what an idiot. At least soon I can live up to that name; shrouding his hope in this darkness, like the darkness of dusk, as I take his life and guide him to his damnation!_

"Well, I enjoy it, so you can just be quiet. Now, to take out those keese." Link swung his sword in a great arc, continuing his warm-up. He had been working hard at maintaining the grounds and his muscles, but he was slightly rusty from not having actually "wielded" something besides tools this whole time. He ended with a finishing blow, and heard Ghirahim grunt as he stuck the sword in the ground.

"Watch it, child," Ghirahim growled. If Link could see Ghirahim, he would have seen the flash of hatred towards the hero in Ghirahim's eyes.

"Sorry," Link mumbled. He pulled Ghirahim out of the grass, and walked to the spot where he first re-encountered Ghirahim, under the bridge. Keese shrieked and opened their eyes from their upside-down perch, and hurtled towards Link, spinning upright midair. Link swung at one, slicing its head off, and then sliced another's wing. He grinned in glee from the exhilaration and continued his frenzy. He killed the last keese that lunged at him. Whoops, he killed all of them.

"NIcely done, but a bit unpolished. however, you truly have talent," Ghirahim said, an invisible smirk. He was absolutely disgusted by having to compliment the hero, but it was his key to acquiring Link's trust. One compliment a day, and Link's head will soon roll away. Ghirahim flipped out of the sword, and it flew back inside of him, blade first. He landed on his feet in a catlike manner, then waltzed back over to Link. He went to test his ability to touch Link, by trying to pat him on the back, but felt that searing pain in the palm of his hand as he got within a half inch of touching Link's skin. He withdrew before the hero turned to face him.

"You ready to head back for the night?"

"I thought we could camp here, under the protection of the tree, since I believe it will rain tonight," Ghirahim said supplicately. Link laughed.

"Why be here in the forest when we have a temple in the sealed grounds?"

"We?"

"Well, I thought we could stay there with Zelda. Since, you know, you're my sword now."

"That sounds marvelous. Let's take our leave then," Ghirahim said politely, but Link did not catch his sarcastic undertone. Ugh, Zelda. The goddess brat reincarnate. Ghirahim wished Demise would reincarnate soon as well, but knew the chances were very slim for the next few years.

They stood before the worn stone door, the door at the side of the temple. Ghirahim was not a huge fan of the architecture, but even he had to admit he admired its sturdy yet aesthetically pleasing build. Like himself. Ghirahim smiled at the thought, they were indeed very similar. Link struggled with the door, and Ghirahim pushed him aside. He opened the door with ease, but immediately jumped several feet back. Standing inside the temple waiting for Link was Zelda, arms crossed and foot tapping. She saw Ghirahim, and her position tightened, brows lowering.

"You're late, Link. And I see a rat followed you." Link turned around, but saw no rat. However, Ghirahim had his arms crossed as well, an annoyed yet bored look on his face.

"I assure you that I am an ally now, and I have no intention of straying from that path," Ghirahim said in a calming manner, and lifted one of his crossed forearms to brush a stray hair from his face. "At least not very far from it."

"You told me your purposes when you had your despicable servants chain me. And you did use me to those purposes. Thank goddess Link destroyed the vermin you summoned, and that Groose was there, you don't realize how much damage you caused! I had bruises for weeks!" Ghirahim shifted in his position, pointing one foot away from Zelda and returning his forearm to its original place.

"Zelda, please listen. He is my sword now, there are some monsters left. He'll go away when we defeat them, I promise," Link pleaded with Zelda.

"And how do you know he's not going to try anything destructive?"

"Hey, I have a question, why do you always do this? You always act like I can't make my own decisions! I want him to be my sword, and he will be. That's final!" Link shouted. Zelda backed away, her arms falling to her sides.

"Link…." Zelda said quietly, "If you really feel like this is the best option, then I'll let him be your weapon. But…" Zelda strode across the doorway and gestured between herself and Ghirahim, a peace sign that flipped horizontally between the two. "I will keep an eye on you. One screw up, and it's out with you. You get to choose, Ghirahim, either you leave on your own or I'll make you wish you never decided to mess with me or Link." She snapped, and a bow of light appeared in her arms. She tested the string, and satisfied, she looked back up at Ghirahim. "I'll let you make your decision," She said, a fire in her eyes as she met his eyes directly. She spun around and marched back into the temple.

"Zelda! Wait!" Link shouted, running after her.

Ghirahim sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought

.


	4. Chapter 4

because of a certain person and all the views and followers I got, I posted a new chapter! I've been working on this one for a few days, but I also took a hiatus. So enjoy!

Chapter 4

Link sighed to himself as he stretched underneath the tree in the side hall of the temple. He felt like doing something that day, but he was not yet prepared to head on his journey to defeat the rest of the monsters on the surface. He especially wanted to celebrate, as he now had means to eliminate the evils in the world, and had successfully gotten rid of one of them, Ghirahim himself. Deciding on how he should celebrate, he got up and stretched again, arms in the air. He did not bother suppressing a yawn. Link walked across the cold floor towards the stairs, and saw Zelda sitting on them. "Hey, Zelda! We should do something fun today!"

"Like what?"

"I want to throw a party," He said, eyes lighting up, "I want to throw a party to celebrate us defeating demise." Ghirahim, who was sitting on the stool near the stairs, twitched in his seat. He didn't want to 'celebrate.' The only thing Ghirahim wanted to celebrate was the defeat of Link! It hasn't happened yet, but when it does, he will be the one to do it. He started daydreaming of what he could do with Link's body when it is dead while Link and Zelda talked, one of his favorites was putting Link's head on a pike. He also considered sexual assault, but realized he would be considered the bad guy by the monsters for doing so. After all, the body is sacred in the Demon Lord's culture, while the head was not so much. Him entering a body without permission, even a dead one, would be absolutely despicable. He despised himself for even thinking of doing something like that. He continued to daydream, thinking of all the things he could do to deliver Link's torment. "Ghirahim?" Link said. He had walked over while Ghirahim was distracted, and touched him on the shoulder. Ghirahim jumped out of his thoughts, and looked up to meet the hero's eyes. Ghirahim did not even bother trying to touch Link back, since he knew the spell would prevent it, and his eyes flashed with hatred before he composed himself.

"What is the problem, Link?"

"I need help setting up the party, Zelda said we could do it! I want to invite all the kikwis and mogmas, can you decorate while I give out the invitations? I feel like you'd enjoy that job best."

"Since when did I agree to your celebration?"

"That's an order, by the way," Link commanded as he turned and walked away.

Ghirahim and Zelda have been staring at each other for half an hour, each holding decorations in their hands. "Well?" Zelda said, eyeing Ghirahim. The Demon Lord squinted back. He strode across the room and started tacking ribbon to the walls, turning back, he saw Zelda doing the same. He chucked ribbon across the room. It sailed across in a great arc, and hit Zelda on the back. She turned around. "Why, you!" she growled. Ghirahim turned away, whistling his theme. He jumped nearly six feet as an arrow whizzed past him. The arrowhead caught his cape, pinning him to the wall. "Oops, I missed," Zelda said airily as Ghirahim tried to remove the arrow from the wall and his cape. It was Ghirahim's turn to say it, "Why, you brat!" he barked as he threw another ribbon. Soon the air was cloudy with ribbons, both Ghirahim and Zelda taking cover behind each side of the ledge where the Gate of Time was. Ghirahim snarled, throwing several ribbons of varying colour. Zelda did the same.

An hour later, both sat on the stairs exhausted. Ghirahim looked behind him and saw the master sword sitting in some kind of pedestal. How queer. He had not the idea what the master sword was supposed to do in that state, all he knew was that Link could not use it. What he didn't realize is that the blade of evil's bane was actually pinning the soul of his master, master Demise.

As Link returned home, it was deathly quiet. What he didn't expect was the scene inside. Floor to wall was covered in ribbon. It was a rainbow mess. Link wondered if Ghirahim sabotaged the decorations on purpose. _Maybe not,_ was his thought as he saw an equally guilty looking Zelda on the stairs. Link thought for a moment, wondering how he could make the tired Ghirahim and Zelda feel better. Finding a plan, he took a deep breath and smiled. "I love it!" He said chipperly.

"What?" Zelda questioned.

"It's so colourful! I like it! good job to both of you!" He said with a wide grin. Zelda and Ghirahim looked at each other.

"Well, okay, if it makes you happy!" Zelda chirped. Ghirahim remained quiet.

It was the night of the party. Zelda had hastily prepared some snacks, mainly stamina fruit punch to keep the party going. The kikwis and mogmas had arrived, some pulling out musical instruments for the party. Zelda was dressed in a light blue cotton dress, a gold belt similar to her ceremony dress resting on her hps. A white transparent shawl covered her shoulders, and she wore a gold necklace with circular charms. Link wore a formal tunic, removing his armor from underneath. It was a shade of pale green, and had gold embroidery in the shape of the triforce symbol on the side. the neckline went straight across, except for the middle where there was a puckery plunge. He wore a nice dress shirt underneath and polished his boots. Ghirahim wore the same jumpsuit and mask, but had on a silky cape that brushed over one side, held together by a gold clasp shaped like a diamond. "Wow," Link gasped, "You look great, Zelda!"

"As do you, Link!" Zelda said with a genuine smile. Meanwhile Ghirahim sat alone, wishing for the party to be over, even though it barely started. Zelda stood on the platform near the stairs, as did a few kikwis. One had an instrument that was a large leaf carved into the shape of a violin. He tuned some rods stuck in at the top, and slid a small and polished stick across the leaf's center. The sound pleased the kikwi, and he looked up to zelda expectantly. She nodded, and they started playing. Link and the others started dancing, but Ghirahim stayed on the stool near the stairs. Link, after a few minutes of dancing, went to the concession stand, which was next to Ghirahim.

"C'mon, Ghirahim! Why aren't you dancing?"

"I simply do not feel like making an utter fool of myself in front of all these… people…" Ghirahim said, struggling to find a word to describe the kikwis and mogmas.

"Pleeeeaasee!" Link pleaded with the Demon Lord, "It'll be fun!"

"No, LInk. I will not dance today, especially with that discordic music! It lacks any sort of harmony! there aren't even any bass."

"If I get drums, then will you dance?"

"Perhaps," Ghirahim answered cryptically. Link smiled, then walked away. Ghirahim turned and then sighed. He loved dancing, but hated parties, especially parties that celebrated the defeat of his own master. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible, hopefully returning victorious to monsters that survived his and Link's "Partnership." He would have fed off of Link's life force, and had his dark powers returned long enough to bring back Demise through reincarnation. He remembered the outfit he was wearing, then smiled. Purple represented the balance of life and death, and wearing all purple and white was a harmonious balance making the statement that one's love will come back. He originally wore red and white to represent blood and life, which are necessary for summoning. All his clothes are in fact representing something, and he always wore appropriate colours to how he was feeling or what he needed.

He jumped when he heard a loud, booming noise. He turned towards the source, but whatever made the noise was obscured by a laughing Link heading towards Ghirahim. " I got the drums!" Link declared proudly. The booming noise drummed again, and Link stepped aside to let Ghirahim see. He looked on, and found the kikwi elder, Bucha, jumping up and down to the music. He let a small smile form on his lips, and stood.

"It seems you have indeed found a decent drum," Ghirahim said, "but I didn't say I would-"

Link grabbed his arm laughing and dragged him into the center of the dancing. Link started by moving Ghirahim's arms up and down, and making him sway by rocking back and forth. He let go of Ghirahim, and looked at him expectantly. Knowing that the boy wanted him to dance, Ghirahim started stepping back and forth in a half-dance. At first it was rather awkward, since the kikwi were scared out of their minds at the tall Demon Lord, but Link explained to each that he was now a friend. _The music is rather rapturous,_ Ghirahim thought. He remembered one of his favorite dances, and realized that it fit the beat of the song playing almost perfectly. He began to spin and wave his arms slowly, then built speed as the music progressed. He waltzed through the crowd with almost expertise, and gracefully performed the dance known by his tribe as 'The Flit of Leaves.' He finished with a leap, flipping backwards and spinning horizontally in the air. He gracefully landed on his feet, and was surprised to hear clapping from the other participants. He smiled and bowed. Ghirahim felt a tug on the leg of his jumpsuit, and looked down to find Erla pulling on his pant leg. "What do you want?" Ghirahim asked menacingly to the young kikwi, who almost went into the cover of his bushy back.

"I… want to dance, mister! You're the best at dancing here!" Erla said at first hesitantly, but his eyes lit with vigor and determination as he finished. Ghirahim picked up the fact that Erla was not as afraid of him as the others. He squatted to meet the kikwi's height, but was still considerably taller.

"If we dance, I might just drop you. In fact, it might happen a few times."

"Eep!" Erla squeaked, "…Mister, I think you're joking. You're joking, right?"

"Sure, you think that," Ghirahim laughed, an unnerving sound that silenced the room. He felt Zelda and Link's eyes boring into him, and he cleared his throat. "...Anyways, do you still want to dance?"

Later that night, the guests started to clear the rooms. As Zelda waved goodbye, she felt that something was wrong. Her thoughts immediately flicked to Ghirahim, so she looked around for him. She didn't find him or Link, and summoned her bow for extra defense. She nocked an arrow, and strode past the startled kikwis and mogmas. She stood in the courtyard and discovered Link sitting under the tree to her left. He held a half empty glass of stamina fruit juice, eyes shut. Zelda crept closer, and realized he was simply asleep as she saw his chest move up and down, Link breathing slowly and peacefully. Zelda tiptoed up to the hero and sat down next to him. "Good night, Link," she whispered as she patted him on the head. The hero stirred, a small smile on his face. Zelda smiled back sadly. She felt that their relationship was the best she ever had, them being friends since childhood. However, things started getting tense as Ghirahim came along. _I just want to keep him safe, he's done the same for me this whole time. I don't know why... but Ghirahim joining us just… sets me on edge. I don't want Link to get hurt, and Ghirahim was the one who caused all our problems in the first place! He ought to help since he's just cleaning up his own mess!_ Zelda thought to herself. _He's planning something, I just know it. Why else would he join us?_ She walked back inside, finding Ghirahim standing on the ledge where the Gate of time was. _How did I miss him standing there?_ Zelda questioned.


End file.
